At the Abbey
by Sam4077
Summary: After Something Good, a little fic for my favourite musical...


_A/N...just a little fic for my favourite musical...set after Something Good. One-shot, and th-th-that's all folks!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sound of Music, if I did I would have more than five cents to rub together. If you sue me, all you'll get is...five dirty tissues and five cents. (Australian) so..._

"Maria, is there anyone I should ask permission to marry you?" murmured Captain Georg von Trapp.

"Why don't we ask-" she began.

"The children?" they said at the same time, laughing softly.

They stood there for a while, holding each other tightly and kissing.

Eventually, it grew cold, and Maria could hear Gretl calling her.

"I'd better go," she said reluctantly.

Georg smiled crookedly and bent forward to place one last, light kiss on her lips.

"Shall we milady?" he asked, proffering his arm.

"Certainly good sir," she teased.

They walked to the house, and Maria squeezed Georg's arm before releasing it.

Maria walked upstairs.

"Gretl was calling for you, but I put her to bed," said Liesl.

"Are you all right Fraulein? Your cheeks are all red," said Brigitta.

"Yes, it's just a little chilly out," said Maria.

"Oh, all right," said Brigitta.

Maria finished putting the children to bed. She entered her room and sat on her bed thinking of the gazebo.

Suddenly the door opens. Georg creeps inside quietly.

"Captain!" whispers Maria, shocked.

"I have a name Maria," he whispers, sitting next to her and kissing her neck gently.

"Georg! The children," protests Maria weakly.

Georg stops and looks at her lovingly. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry love. Uh, I dread tonight," he whispers into her hair.

"Why?" asked Maria.

"Having you sleep just down the hall..." he trails off.

"I've been sleeping here for three months!" said Maria.

"Yes, and that's how I know how bad it is. It's going to be even worse, now I know you won't scream and bring the-the house down," he murmured.

"Georg," Maria sighed.

"I'm going," he said, frustrated. He kissed her and left.

Maria lay on the bed, trying not to think...trying to sleep.

"Fraulein Maria!" came the usual stampede to her door.

She opened it and berated the children half-heartedly for making such a noise, like she did every day.

Tousling Friedrich's hair, she looked over his head and saw Georg, hidden in the shadows. He smiled lovingly and came up behind Friedrich. Maria lowered her face so the children wouldn't see the silly grin all over it.

"Now children! Time for breakfast!" he cried.

The children raced down, while Maria and Georg took a more leisurely walk down, not touching, but standing as close to each other as possible.

They entered the room, where Georg took his customary place at the head of the table. Maria walked to the other end as usual, and saw that Georg had placed a pine cone on her seat, to tease her (she had been in the habit of discreetly checking her seat before sitting down)

They said grace, and were eating when Brigitta piped up.

"Father, where is the Baroness?" she asked.

"Vienna, I suppose," answered Georg, shooting a glance at Maria and taking a bite of his sausage.

"Why is she there?" asked Marta.

"Well, we called off our engagement last night," said Georg casually.

"Why?" asked Kurt.

"My, we are curious today aren't we children?" said Georg.

Maria lowered her head, pretending to cut a piece of her sausage.

"Well Kurt, you can't marry a person if you love someone else now can you?" said Georg, looking not at his son but at Maria, who blushed fiercely.

"Oh Father!" breathed Liesl and Brigitta, as the two with the age to understand and the observance skills.

"Papa, what's going on? Is Fraulein Maria going to the abbey?" asked Gretl, confused.

"Well, yes, to say goodbye. She's uh, uh-" said Georg, a little embarrassed.

"Yes Father?" asked Louisa eagerly.

"She's gonna marry me!" said Georg, unable to repress the silly grin which took over his face.

Pandemonium erupted.

Liesl and Brigitta were already up and swamping Maria. The rest of the children knocked over chairs to get to her.

"Father's gonna get married, Father's gonna get married!" chanted Kurt and Friedrich.

Georg hurriedly got up and went to stand behind Maria.

"Off you get children! Otherwise she might not marry me," he warned.

Immediately the ruckus stopped.

"We're sorry Fraulein Maria!" chorused the children.

Frau Schmidt entered.

"Congratulations Fraulein and Captain," she said, kissing their cheeks.

"Now, Captain, you take good care of her you understand me young man?" said Frau Schmidt, waggling her finger. (_A/N, I know, very Out of Character but I had to put it in ;)_)

The children giggled at their stern father being told off.

"Now then, I think you'd all better finish off your breakfasts otherwise they'll go cold," suggested Maria, still crimson.

Georg gently squeezed her shoulders and resumed his seat.

"Yes children, do what she says!" he ordered, unfolding the newspaper.

"You too Captain!" ordered Maria.

Georg raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"Ah...not a good day for me," he said, before obediently eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, the children ran upstairs to get changed.

Maria and Georg were left alone for a bit.

"I love you," he whispered, enfolding her in his arms.

"I love you too," she whispered before he kissed her.

Small giggles erupted from the doorway.

Maria blushed, and buried her head in his chest.

Georg grinned. Removing his arm, he led her out the room, arm around her waist.

"Now children, last one ready can't come to the abbey!" he yelled to the seven children peeking around the door.

The children raced upstairs.

When Maria entered the abbey gates, the Reverend Mother immediately came over.

"Well child?" she demanded.

Maria blushed and smiled goofily.

The Reverend Mother smiled happily.

"Well, you might as well bring them in!" she said.

Immediately, the seven children piled into the abbey and inspected the pump in the middle of the courtyard.

Georg smiled and came over to the Reverend Mother.

"Well, Reverend Mother, I have to thank you for sending Maria back to us, and I must ask your permission to steal her from the abbey as the children don't seem to have a problem," said Georg.

"Well, if I said no, I have a feeling that the tree next to the fence there, would lose all its branches from a certain Captain climbing into the abbey," the Reverend Mother said, eyes twinkling.

Georg blushed ever so slightly.

"Maria!" said an elderly sister.

Maria out of habit dropped to the ground and kissed it. (_AN, LOL! GET IT? HABIT?...)_

"Maria?" asked Georg in confusion.

"Maria, you hardly need to kiss the ground as I hear the happy news that you are leaving us," said Sister Berthe.

"God's blessings Maria, for your new life," said Sister Berthe, drawing the surprised Maria into a hug.

"Amen!" chorused the nuns.


End file.
